


Who's your Daddy?

by GayforChloe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BSDM, Chloe is daddy, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Kisses, Light Bondage, Love, Making Love, NSFW, PWP, Rachel is the little princess, Romance, Smut, Sweet, porn almost without plot, strap on, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforChloe/pseuds/GayforChloe
Summary: Chloe is taking Rachel on holiday at LA for her birthday... and she remembers the little secret about her girlfriend's sexual preferences.Will Chloe be up to be her Daddy?





	Who's your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first smut fanfiction in english. As I wrote in the tags, there won't be much plot in it, but I really put all myself to make this story coming out decently. It contains sexual submission references (consensual, anyway, they are making love), so if you are sensitive about this topic, please don't read it.  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'll do my best to correct them as soon as I notice them^^  
> Enjoy!

_**Who’s your Daddy?** _

 

Finally the great day had come.   
Chloe was waiting with her back laying against her truck’s door and her arms crossed, while her eyes were locked on the entrance of the house just some metres further.   
That was the great Amber’s Villa, which by then was like a secondary home for Chloe, since she was always there lately. After all, Rachel was her girlfriend, and both of her parents and Chloe’s had to deal with that. For neither of them had been easy to accept, but as time went by, it became normal to see the two girls so intimate and happy together, and for that reason they couldn’t keep being angry about that. After all, Rachel was a rich, brilliant student, the daughter of a local district attorney, while Chloe… well, she wasn’t exactly the “good girl” type, but she wasn’t mean nor stupid either, and she was making Rachel happy.    
Encouraged by her, she had restarted studying while helping her mother with her work at the Diner, so she had kinda get her head straight, in the last months. In fact, she had been admitted again to Blackwell, even if she had lost two years, but no one complained about that in their family. After all, that was a success.   
To reward Chloe for her diligence, her mother and her step-father had given her a holiday to spend with Rachel. They would have stayed five days in Los Angeles, and Chloe chose as departure day the one before Rachel’s birthday.   
When the news came at Rachel’s ears, she couldn’t contain her happiness.   
In the middle of her graduation party, dressed with an elegant black shirt with short sleeves and new cool blue jeans, she cleared her voice and took her girlfriend’s hands. It seemed like she was proposing to her. Then, she "gave” her the graduation gift.   
She hugged Chloe tight and kissed her on her lips, even if it was in front of her relatives and friends; anyway, since it was Rachel’s day, everyone cheered seeing them kissing passionately. After all, they had been a couple for two years by then, so no one should have complained, knowing about their relationship.

 

And then the day of their first trip had come. Chloe finally managed to take Rachel away from Arcadia Bay, even if it was just for a little time. Anyway it would have been just the two of them… it was like they were free.   
When Rachel exited the house with her trolley bag and saw Chloe, she literally jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly.

“Here you are babe! Look as beautiful as always when you are smiling.” Chloe pulled away a little bit to look at Rachel’s eyes while grinning. The blonde girl placed her hands on the bluenette cheeks, excited.

“The beautiful one here is you, sweetie. You’re so amazing… you can do everything you want if you work hard, see? And that’s your reward. Look at what you have gained and now are sharing with me! You are my precious, awesome, adorable little girlf-” she couldn’t finish the sentence because Chloe’s lips crashed into hers ardourly.   
They kissed passionately for some moments, with their tongues dancing furiously together; they shared a perfect, lovely rhythm. The two were so involved that both of them moaned a little bit, feeling their abdomen warming because of the heat of the kiss. Chloe was smiling on her lips: she couldn't keep her happiness for herself. Her hands were laying on Rachel’s waist, trembling a little bit because of the thrill. She was so joyful with her; she felt like her soul was completed by Rachel’s love and affection.

While kissing, she could hear her heart racing and feel Rachel’s feelings making their way to it. Her lips were so soft, and her moans so cute, for Chloe, that she could have stayed like this forever. It was enough having Rachel's warm body in her arms to be happy.   
When they pulled away, they were both breathless. They stared at each other eyes for some seconds, then start laughing innocently.

It was so perfect. They were so perfect, together, and no one could have ruined that.

 

Chloe drived some hours before finally arriving to Los Angeles, the city they had always dreamt for. They had booked an hotel with three stars (Chloe’s parents had worked hard to afford this for their daughter; anyway they couldn’t be happier to see her spending her money in an holiday with Rachel instead on drugs), and since the sun was setting and Chloe seemed tired, they decided to stay at the hotel that night. They would have had other nights to visit the city, after all.   
Chloe was an adult (and Rachel would have been eighteen at midnight) so they didn’t have problems with the booking, and luckily the room was amazing.   
Chloe immediately jumped on the double bed, moaning because of the position she had all the day driving. Immediately after, Rachel joined her.   
“Are you tired, C?” she asked sustaining her face with her palm thanks to the elbow on the pillow. With her free hand, she started caressing Chloe’s stomach.

“Just a little bit.” she gazed slyly at the nice girl next to her “But not enough to keep me away from you!” she grinned and rolled over on Rachel, starting to tickle her all over her body.

“No! Stop it, you bitch!” her laughs filled the room, making such a joyful atmosphere.   
The punk continued her treatment, until Rachel managed to roll Chloe over, ending up on top of her and holding both her hands above her head. They both were out of breath, and in fact, they stared at each other’s eyes for some moments breathing heavily.   
They stopped laughing, and Rachel left Chloe’s hands to place one on the mattress, sustaining herself, and the other on her girlfriend’s cheek. She got closed to her face, without stopping the eye contact.

“How are you so beautiful?” Rachel whispered, shaking her head a bit. “Tell me, Chloe… how can you be so lovable? I can’t stop loving you, and if someone messes with you, really, I can’t stay calm. Even if time has passed, my feelings for you continue to grow.” her eyes were almost watering because of her emotions “Why are you doing all of this?” she asked, amazed by the happiness of simply being with the one she loved the most.

“It’s quite simple, you know?” Chloe replied looking at her from below. Then she gently pulled Rachel’s face closer, until her lips were just few centimetres far from her ear. “You are the meaning of my life, Rach. I love you, and I want to show how grateful I am for sharing these feelings with me in every manner. And…” her tone became mischievous “If you let me, I’ll start showing you my favourite way.” she licked her ear lobe.   
Her behaviour immediately had an effect on Rachel, who gasped and felt a shiver going through her spine.   
“Make me yours, Chloe.” she whispered, desirous.

 

Chloe immediately changed their position, bringing gently Rachel underneath her.   
Then, she lowered herself a little bit, and started kissing her passionately. Their tongues were moving at the same rhythm, and they were feeling like they were on fire, by then. Their bodies were the flames, and their tongues were the sparks. The desire could be felt even in the air, since it was unstoppable and growing.    
Chloe holded one of Rachel’s hands, and with the other she kept on top of her.   
When the uncontrollable free hand of the blonde reached Chloe’s breast, this last girl suddenly stop what she was doing, pulling a little bit away from Rachel, who stared at her astonished.    
_ Didn’t her want to do it? Is she too tired, maybe…? _ Rachel worried. She was sorry if she have done something undesired by her girlfriend, but since they had empathy, it was strange for her not have got that.

In fact, it wasn’t like Chloe didn’t feel to make love to her.  _ She wanted to step on the next level. _

Some time before, Rachel had let her know about some of her… preferences. She wanted to try something new, and just the thought were making her feeling turned on.

Chloe had thought about that and provided just for this special occasion.

“Just a moment, babe. I’ve something special for you, tonight.” she winked and couldn’t help but smirk. She got up and took a little bag locked with a padlock near the other luggage.   
She unlock the padlock and put the bag on the bed.

“Is that what I’m thinking of…?” Rachel asked, remembering the conversation they had some time before.

Chloe smiled mischievously.   
“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of everything.” She placed the bag near to Rachel’s body, then she get again on top of her, and placed a finger on her lips. She got her mouth almost on Rachel’s when she whispered “And most importantly, I’ll take care of you.” then, her lips crushed with intensity on the other girl’s, kissing her with irrepressible passion.   
Chloe’s fingers started running all over Rachel’s body, caressing her with love and dedication. Soon, she hooked the edge of the blonde’s t-shirt, and took it off.   
The punk girl stopped for a moment to kiss her, just to admire her perfect, model-like body. She was so slim and at the same time with the perfect curves. 

_ Oh, God. I love her breast... _

Rachel was wearing a cool black and purple bra, with a few pink lines that were ending their way in a sexy lace part. She had at least a C cup, and everytime she stripped, Chloe couldn’t help stared at her with a fishy face.   
Rachel usually laughed at that view, but not that night. She desired Chloe more than everything, specially after suspecting what there was inside that bag. “Come here, sweetheart.” she panted grabbing Chloe’s neck and pulling the punk again on her body. Chloe started moving her thigh between Rachel’s legs, making her moan a bit on her lips.   
This last girl uncontrollably took off both Chloe’s white tanktop and black bra; as a result, she soon found also herself topless.   
With a no-stop making out, Rachel tightened Chloe’s body on hers, wanting to feel their skins rubbing on each other’s. They both soon felt so hot, and they often had to interrupt their kisses to catch a breath, before losing themself again in their passionate love act.   
While Chloe restarted rubbing her thigh against her girlfriend’s groin, this one pressed her hand on Chloe’s right breast, causing an  _ adorable _ moan from her, soon imitated by Rachel because of the feeling in her inner thigh. She was so excited that if she had continued rubbing on her knee, she could have come. But she knew there were something special waiting for her, and coming now wasn’t worth it. So she moved on the next level, unbuttoning Chloe’s jeans and letting her doing the rest. After few seconds, the punk’s jeans and socks were thrown away in some little corner of the room.   
Rachel had momentarily forgotten of the bag near their body, so she was waiting for her lover impatiently; but this one didn’t return immediately on her.   
Moving quickly, she extracted a pair of comfy handcuffs with synthetic wool around the hooks (placed there to avoid wounds), and grabbed Rachel’s wrists to handcuff her.   
The blonde freaked out for a moment, not understanding what was going on.

“What the fuck?!” she struggled, but Chloe pushed her already handcuffed wrists above her head.   
Her heart was racing.

 

_ “You know, C, I’d like to try something new one of these nights.” _

_ “You mean about… sex?” even if she had a tough face, with Rachel she couldn’t help but expose her weak spots. Like her shyness about these topics when they took them seriously. _ __  
_ Rachel giggled facing her embarrassment. Chloe’s face was completely red.  _ _  
_ __ So she gently caressed her cheek with a thumb. “Yeah, sweetie. But I don’t know if you’ll like what’s on my mind… feel free to refuse, okay?” she placed her hand on Chloe’s. After all, she cared a lot about her, at this point of their relationship.

_ “Okay, I’m ready to hear that, Rach. Tell me which dirty thoughts you have on me…” she smiled mischievously, getting closer to her face. _

_ “Oh Chloe… I wish to be completely submitted by you.” said the blonde with emphasis, looking straight in her eyes “Not in a rough manner but… I’d like to try something hard, anyway.” _

_ Chloe’s heart lost a beat, but she didn’t want Rachel to think she wasn’t up to do it. So she made her sly face again. _

_ “Like a mistress? With handcuffs and bondage stuff?” _

_ “You got it, sweetie. But you won’t be my “mistress”... You’ll be, my…” _

 

“Sssh, be quiet.  _ Daddy _ wants it from you.” she said sensually, making an effort to sound convincing. That was the first time for her doing something like this, and she was scared as hell of doing something wrong, or maybe being too rough or going too far for their relationship. Actually she knew inside her that they had a great sexual affinity by then, after two years together, but she had always treated Rachel like a princess, so it wasn’t easy for her doing this... even if she had to admitted her excitement for acting a dominant role.

After have heard those words, there were some seconds of silence. Chloe was scared of Rachel’s reaction, but this one, after she had realized what was happening, couldn’t help smile mischievously. Chloe was so sexy in that moment, and at the same time so cute. She could feel her worry of hurting her or something, and she loved that aspect of her. But now she wanted something else.   
She desired to see the dirtiest side of her girlfriend.

“Oh… I’ll…” she acted her role of  “little princess”, mumbling shyly “I’ll try it… but… please,  _ Daddy _ … be gentle with me.”

A drop of blood run down Chloe’s nose.

_ That’s SO FUCKING AWESOME! _

She thought, wiping out the blood with the back of an hand.  _ Oh, crap. _

Rachel couldn’t hold back a satisfied grin. That happened rarely, when Chloe was REALLY turned on. That meant she had nailed it.

Chloe slowly got closer to her ear, then whispered mischievously “If you’ll be a good girl… then I’ll give you what you like.” she licked her earlobe, and squeezed a little bit Rachel’s wrists, that were still above her head. “Don’t make me tie you more than this. Keep your wrists there.” she ordered. From her voice, Rachel could get that Chloe was having fun, and so was doing her.

“I’ll do my best…” she reassured, and let Chloe continue what she was doing.

“Close your eyes, now.” she ordered, and when Rachel obliged, she turned off the lights and quickly pick another toy from their special bag. It was a light blue strap on, which color matched the dominant’s hair. She hooked it under her boxers, and then gave Rachel the permission to open her eyes. Her gaze immediately went on the swelling under Chloe’s waist.   
“Oh…” she was surprised. That was just the second time they used it; Rachel had lost her virginity before dating Chloe, so she wouldn’t mind using toys. She couldn’t tell the same about Chloe, but they silently agreed on their roles. “Daddy… can I see it?” without moving much her wrists, she pointed out at the toy and asked that question innocently.   
“No.” Chloe replied harshly. “You don’t deserve it, not yet.” She sat again on top of her, and took another interesting object from their bag. It was a black scarf, and she resolutely wrapped it around Rachel’s head, covering her eyes. She moaned bothered, and Chloe grabbed her cheeks with one hand, tightening them a little bit. Then, she whispered “Before going on, here’s a safe word, just in case I’m going too far. Fire. The same thing you light in me.” Rachel nodded; she was touched by her words, but she didn’t want to ruin that exciting moment.   
“You don’t have to see it. I want you to feel it, baby girl. Understood?” she didn’t wait her answer, but she lower her boxers, causing the toy to immediately erect against Rachel’s face.

“I… want to keep it in my hands…” she mumbled, moving her wrists.

“You won’t.” Chloe grabbed them and slammed to the mattress again. “Now, hurry up. I want you to suck it.”   
As she had an incredible hunger, Rachel’s mouth opened wide and received the blue toy inside. She started sucking it ardently, arching her back a little bit to reach it in a more comfortable way. Chloe pushed the toy a little bit, to make its way on Rachel’s throat. In the meanwhile, she unbuttoned her girlfriend’s pants, and lowered them until her knees. Then she returned on focusing on Rachel’s job. She was so freakin sexy while sucking it… Chloe knew she wanted to excite her by licking the edge of it with the tip of her tongue, and the punk had to admit she managed doing it. Her hungry but at the same time innocent face was something unparalleled, and that view was only for her.

“Am I doing good,  _ daddy? _ ” She asked alluring, panting on the toy before catching it again in her mouth.   
Chloe’s eyes widen at the sight. Rachel was slowly getting the toy in all its length in her mouth and throat. When she had all in it, she put it out at the same rhythm, and then she did the same action again and again.   
Chloe could feel her wetness against the strap-on lace. Rachel was making her crazy, but she had to keep playing as the dominant daddy, and that wasn’t easy, after have seen her girlfriend acting like this.   
“Yeah… that’s a good girl.” she mumbled, amazed.

Chloe didn’t know if Rachel did it on purpose, but she suddenly took it in her hands. And that would have meant punishment. That awake the dominant girl from her excitement, so she could go on with her role.

Chloe took Rachel’s hair in one hand, and pushed her away from the toy.   
“I’ve told you not to use your hands… why are you doing the exactly opposite?!” she suddenly pull away and used her arms to roll over her, making her lying on her stomach. Rachel made a little shout, surprised. “I’m… I’m so sorry, daddy, I couldn’t hold myself… please… don’t do it…”

“I don’t fucking care, you disobeyed me. And that’s not good for a little princess like you. It seems I’ve to teach you something.” and then she slapped Rachel’s ass, making it become bright red.

Chloe’s heart was racing too fast; she was afraid of treating her girlfriend’s like this, even if it was her desire. But at the same time, her insides were burning. She already desperately want to come, because that roleplay had unexpectedly turned her on so much.

“Keep your ass up, now!” she ordered, and Rachel obeyed while letting a moan go.   
Then Chloe insecurly slapped her again. She didn’t want to hurt Rachel, so she didn’t put too much energy doing it that time.

“Daddy… I’m so sorry… please…” the blonde panted.

Chloe slapped her ass another time, then she lower Rachel’s panties, that matched her bra, and with a little help from the passive girl she took off them with her pants and socks.

Then she positioned herself behind her, and let a hand run on her back.   
Chloe leant over her, so che could be with her lips not too far from Rachel’s ear.   
“Please what, baby girl?” she whispered with a sensual voice. Then she let her hand moving slowly on her stomach, getting closer to her inner thigh. Rachel shivered because of the excitement, and arched a little bit to feel her hand closer to her hot part. As a consequence, Chloe distanced her hand from her lower stomach. She was teasing Rachel so much that this one couldn’t hold back moans.   
“Please… daddy… just… fuck me…” she mumbled a little embarrassed but at the same time ardently desirous. “I… need it.”

“Oh… here we are, little princess.” Chloe finally put her hand on Rachel’s clitoris and started rubbing it. That caused spasms on Rachel’s body, and her voice to raise up. She wanted more, oh, she desired a lot more than this.

“Daaaddy… Please… I want you… inside me.” her face was bright red, but fortunately the lights were off and Chloe couldn’t have seen that.   
“Like this, baby girl?” the punk slid two fingers in her inner thigh, and started to fuck her from a slowly rhythm to a fast one. Rachel could feel her body exploding. She knew she could have come in just few moments, but at that point, she wanted the best.

“I want  _ it _ …” She referred to the toy “I want it all inside me…” her voice trembled for the pleasure, and her sentences were often interrupted by her unstoppable moans.

Chloe would have loved to tease her again, but she couldn’t hold back her desire anymore; so she pulled away her hand, and positioned the toy onto Rachel’s ass. She rubbed it on her, and she could see her butt twitching.    
Looking forward to make her come, she finally low it on her pussy, and without making any pression, she saw it being sucked in. As it was a relief, Rachel cried a bit.

“My god, it’s so amazing, daddy…”

Anyway, her voice broke when Chloe started to thrust. The punk was so turned on she couldn’t speak anymore, but let her senses doing the rest. She hooked Rachel’s stomach with an arm, and her thrusts became faster. Chloe groaned in her girlfriend’s ear, while this one yelled repeatedly “ _ Daddy! _ ” with tears in her eyes for the pleasure. They bodies were hot as fire, and Rachel was shivering so much that she thought she would have collapsed at any moment. Fortunately there was Chloe sustaining her, but even she seemed near to break out.   
In fact, the strap was rubbing hard on her clitoris, and since she was very sensitive at that point, she was near to come as well.   
“Please Chloe, don’t stop!” Rachel bagged while panting and being pushed hard from behind.   
Chloe reacted with a slap on her ass “Don’t call me by my name.”

“Don’t stop…  _ Daddy _ … I’m… I’m… Aaah…!” she let a yell to break out in the room, and at the same time, she was accompanied by Chloe’s groans. The dominant thrusted even faster, wanting to feel the strap rubbing more on her clitoris during her climax, and Rachel trembled so much that a certain point her knees collapsed, and the two girls continued fucking with Rachel layed on her stomach, until both of them ended their pleasure.   
Then, Chloe fell on Rachel, exhausted. She just moved a little bit not to hurt her with her weight (even if she was slimmer than the blonde girl), and they soon found themself layed next to each other, breathing heavily with closed eyes.Chloe immediately unhooked Rachel’s wrists, and untied her head from the scarf; after that, she thrown away the toys (even the strap on), and finally rested a bit.

They stayed some minutes like this, until their breath stabilized. Then, the couple looked at each other eyes, and smirked.   
Chloe gently caressed Rachel’s hair, and then she got closer to her.   
She new that by then midnight was already gone, so, while grinning on Rachel’s lips, she whispered “Happy birthday, my love.”, and they ended up by kissing passionately, before collapsing in a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  


After their trip, Chloe was hosted by the Ambers to have dinner with them. They were so happy that Rachel had such a great time at Los Angeles, and they wanted to express their gratitude in person.   
The dinner was doing great, until Rachel asked “Daddy, could you pass me the salt?”

At the same time, both Rachel’s father and Chloe moved their hands to bring it, and when the punk realized that, she frozed. James looked at her shocked, and asked suspicious “What does it suppose to mean…?”

Chloe mumbled something, awkward.

Ah, being a  _ daddy _ wasn’t easy at all, but it totally worthed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was my first smut fanfiction about one of my favourite couples of the game (the other is PriceField, of course). I know, there’s not much plot in it, but I hope you have enjoyed as well. If you have suggestions or comments, please, let me know, it will be a pleasure for me to read and reply them!  
> Thank you so much for have read my fanfiction! See ya next time! ;)  
> GayforChloe


End file.
